


"We're bad at not dating"

by LunaIrenePond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Smutt, close enough, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius have a bit of a rough patch</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're bad at not dating"

“Padfoot!” Remus gasped.

Sirius grinned down at him, “shhh.”

“Fuck you,” Remus panted before grasping at sheets again.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “That's kind of what we're doing.”

Remus grabbed a pillow beside him and chucked it at Sirius's head. 

The past week had been hell. In the month leading up to it they hadn't talked much. Remus had become absorbed in the fret of what he was going to do next year while Sirius became absorbed in fretting about how their relationship was going to be in the next year. They couldn't do long distance, it would hurt too much. Not that Sirius had tried but he would feel guilty about everything right? He wouldn't want to have fun without Moony around and they were going seperate ways, right? They would just have to break up. That was the solution. The only solution. Make a clean break of it. Enjoy the rest of the school year as friends and that was that. It was fine.

Remus had felt like he was dying. Where the fuck had this come from? Actually no, he knew where this was coming from. He knew this relationship had an expiration date. It was fine. He just needed to get over breaking down in tears every time he had to say that they weren't dating anymore. This was fine. He was fine. He was just studying more and appreciating Lily’s friendship more, and not James's or Sirius’s or Peter’s it was fine. 

“James, James,” Sirius nudged him with a bottle of firewhiskey he had just taken a sip out of. “Tell Remus what we made Peter do.”

“Why must you always do things to Peter?” Remus asked rubbing his eyes.

“It was funny.”

“You're no more than a bully.”

“Remus!”

“Moony, I wouldn't have-”

“You're a fucking coward.”

“What?” Sirius searched Remus’s eyes for some kind of answer. “I don't understand.”

“Why would you?” Remus shook his head grabbing his book and headed to their dorm.

“Remus!” Sirius scrambled after him.

“Leave me alone.”

“I'm sorry.”

“How can you be sorry?”

“I forgot about emotions…”

“Sirius-”

“I forgot about my emotions. I forgot they weren't just a thing you can turn off.” 

“Come here you fucker,” Remus said dragging him into a hug. They stood like that. Remus sitting on the edge of his bed while Sirius clung to him for dear life, just thankful that Remus was letting him this close again. 

The moment was inevitably interrupted, “oh shit, are you two good again?” James asked.

“I don't know,” Sirius said searching Remus’s face. “Are we?”

“I think we might be,” Remus said somewhat hesitantly.

“Okay…” James said slipping back downstairs.

Remus made Sirius grab his books and they spent the time studying. Well as best they could with the shouting coming from down stairs and the urge to kiss and makeup trying to constantly distract them. Once James and Peter went to bed they finally gave up and drew the curtains closed around them. Remus pulled the covers over both of them after they had pulled off their shirts and kicked off their pants, leaving them both in their underwear. The two of them lied facing each other. Tension grew before Remus spoke, “Can I kiss you?”

Sirius nodded as fast as was possible.

Remus smiled and leaned over. He slotted their lips together. It felt so nice to be able to do it again. The familiar alignment that they has become so used to. They had forgotten the simple ways they had learned how to make each other fall apart.

“We’re bad at not dating.”

Sirius laughed before grinding up on Remus.

Remus hummed in contentment.

“Only a little bit,” Sirius smirked.

“How about a lot a bit.”


End file.
